Dear Rabbit: A Collection of Au's And Prompts
by QueenOfTheHobbits
Summary: AU's and One-Shots based around my ongoing Stiles/OC fanfiction 'Dear Rabbit'. They're all if not more be available on my tumblr. They will include Stiles/OC, Lydia/Fem!OC, and non-shipping AU's as well! :)
1. Prompt: Sleepy Puns

**Prompt/AU: "Imagine your otp spooning and person a is about to fall asleep when person b quietly whispers a pun into their ear"**

**Pairing/Characters: Stiles/Charlotte **

* * *

Sleeping in the same bed as Stiles had become somewhat of a natural event. I don't know when it started, it could have been back when we encountered the Alpha at the school or it could have been when I was really, really ill and he decided that he wasn't needed in class. I wasn't really sure. But either way it had become a routine of ours whenever the other didn't want to be alone.

I guess you could say we didn't have a set way of sleeping, we were both very fidgity people; one minute i'd be lying on my back, the next Stiles would be curled around me or I'd be half way off the bed feet at the pillow end. It was hectic to say the least.

I could, however, say with certainty that cuddling up to him was one of the most enjoyable things in my life; He was always warm, always soft, and always comfortable. Whether it was just having him curled around me or having his fingers stroking the skin of my arms, it was always relaxing.

So it wasn't uncommon to find myself at the Stilinski house in the middle of the night wrapped up snugly under the covers of Stiles' bed. His arms were tightly wound around my waist and his breath was light against my ear.I was honestly grateful for the large output of heat the boy had because it was exceedingly cold outside. I had finally begun to experience American winters and Jesus Christ I though England was cold.

I was about ready to finally drift off and count some sheep when a whisper reached my ear from bowed lips "Do you think Scott's barking mad…" It was said so quietly that had it not been dead silent I wouldn't have heard it.

The pun was terrible, the randomness was excruciating and the grin in his voice was delightful. I burst with a laughter so loud that I was worried i'd woken the Sheriff._ Dear God, Stiles._ The cackle slowly subsiding into light giggles, arms pulled me tighter against him, and I found myself drifting off again. Except this time no werewolf puns were whispered in my ears, no jokes were shared, and I actually managed to fall into a deep slumber. ere shared, and I actually managed to fall into a deep slumber.


	2. Drabble: Awkward Conversations

**Written by my amazing friend and editor, Kate aka siriuspiggyback on tumblr!**

**Prompt/Drabble/AU: Dori and Stiles have an awkward conversation...**

**Writer: Kate**

* * *

Dori looked up from her book at the sound of a car pulling up. To her surprise, it wasn't Charlotte in her rusting red car, but a powder blue Jeep. The door swung open, and a familiar boy dropped out of his seat and onto the pavement, strolling up to the house with a hesitant expression on his face. Dori felt vaguely embarrassed at being caught with no make up on, feet bare, wearing an old Star Wars t shirt; she hasn't been expecting to see anyone when she had decided to sit out on the porch.

"Hey, is um.. is Charlotte home?"

Dori cocked her head thoughtfully. "It's Stiles, right?"

"Yeah, um, yes, that's me. And you're... Dori?"

"Theo", she replied reflexively. Noticing the boys discomfort, she tacked on "Its fine, it's just... only Charlotte gets to call me that."

"No, yeah, that's cool," he mumbled.

"And in answer to your question, Charlotte's not home right now, but she shouldn't be long."

"Oh.. okay..." Stiles trailed off into silence. Dori watched as he glanced between her and his Jeep, as if measuring the distance, calculating his chances at reaching safety. He was so unsure of himself it was almost infectious. Dori felt awkward by association.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit." She commanded, gesturing to the spot across from her.

"Sure, sit. I can do that," he said, bounding up to porch steps and collapsing in an uncoordinated pile of limbs opposite her, his back pressed against the porch railing. He crossed his legs, mirroring her position.

Satisfied, Dori returned to her book. Despite being determined to ignore the twitchy boy who had invaded her porch, she found it difficult to focus on the words. She huffed to herself - she had really been enjoying this book, before she had been so rudely interrupted. In her peripherals, she could she him fidgeting, seeming incapable of sitting still. After reading the same line three times without being able to make any sense of it, she conceded defeated, throwing the book onto the porch like she was throwing in the towel.

Stiles froze at the sudden movement. Dori watched him, folding her arms, her face critical enough to rival Lydia Martin herself. In Stiles defense, he didn't avert his gaze, staring back challengingly. It quickly turned into a staring match of sorts, a battle of wills, and Stiles wasn't giving in. Dori had to hide her smile; Charlotte has chosen a good one. Though seemingly awkward, Stiles clearly had some steel in him somewhere. He wasn't good enough for Dori's sister, obviously, but Charlotte could do much worse.

"So..." Dori broke the silence. She had to be careful, or Charlotte would accuse her of bullying her friends again. To be clear, Dori wasn't a bully; she was, however, deeply protective of Charlotte. Sometimes she was a little harsh, but it was her way of weeding out the weak, determining who was worthy of Charlotte.

"So how's your quest to date Lydia going?" Stiles said with a grin.

"Better than yours I imagine," Dori quipped back, earning a chuckle from Stiles. She couldn't help but smile back; he had one of those laughs.

"Yeah, I bet. Any progress?"

"Well... not really. But we're friends, and that's better than nothing. And I haven't given up yet."

"Good. At this point, I'm rooting for you. Better she dates you than Jackson."

The pair shared a look of mutual disgust. Nothing brought people together more than the universal hatred of Jackson Whittemore.

"So whilst I continue to pine over Lydia, I'm getting the feeling you have a new crush," Dori didn't seem to notice the confusion on Stiles's face. "I'm happy for you guys, and I don't want to give you the cliche, over protective, 'you break her heart, I'll break your legs' speech but..." She paused, looking dead into his eyes. "If you break her heart, Stiles Stilinski, I _will_ break your legs."

Stiles frowned, entirely bemused, before a look of realisation dawned on his face.

"No, I don't... I'm not- I mean, me and Charlotte? We're not- I haven't even thought about-" He stammered, a blush crawling um his cheeks.

Dori's mouth fell open, her blue eyes wide. "So you guys aren't...?"

"No!"

"Oh Christ, I'm sorry! I just assumed- I mean, you guys are always hanging out... And the way you look at her sometimes-"

"The way I look at her? I don't look at her! Well I mean, obviously I look at her, but I don't... I don't _look_ at her!"

"Oh my god, sorry-"

"I can't believe-"

The uncomfortable situation was interrupted by a familiar rumbling engine. The pair jumped to their feet, looking very carefully at anything but each other. Charlotte jumped out of her car with a chirpy, "Hey guys! Sorry I'm home late..." She trailed off, noticing how Stiles was pink faced and Dori bouncing on her feet. "What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing!" the duo exclaimed in sync.

Charlotte looked between them with suspicion.

"So I'm gonna... I'm gonna go. I'll be in my room. So... see you," Dori mumbled before fleeing through the front door.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows at Stiles, who just shook his head, as if to say, 'don't ask.


	3. AU: Procrastination

**AU: I'm a horrible procrastinator on everything but I've got you on speaker phone and you're yelling at me and motivating me to finish my project and somehow I finally finished at 3 am. Now we are so sleep deprived that we are starting to say things we wouldn't say if we weren't totally out of it...**

**Characters/Pairing: Stiles/Charlotte**

"You've got this...all you've gotta do is write the final few pages on Hitler's economic policies in the 30s and then you're done!" Stiles voice called out enthusiastically from my phone which was on speaker sat atop a pile of papers and pens. There was highlighter everywhere, post-it notes, and a jumble of lined paper. My history project was due in tomorrow morning and I had been putting it off and putting it off for weeks. I was such a horrible procrastinator. Every little thing distracted me whether it was Dori and Lydia making those Godawful noises from next door or the way the light shined through my bedroom window...

"Stiiiiiiles...not helping...i'm just so bored!" I fell back against my covers, maybe I should have been sat at my desk, but then my computer would distract me...Goddamn it...why was Stiles always so cheery? This wasn't a game of monopoly or halo, this was serious business.

"Look you do this and I will not only turn up at your house with ice-cream tomorrow morning, but I will be your slave for the week...come on...you can do this.." I perked up at that...mmm, a slave for a whole week? To do my bidding? Maybe I could get him into a slave Leia costume as well. That would be a literal dream come true...pretty sure I dreamt that a few nights ago..._oops..._

"You promise? A whole week? Anything I want to do?" I rose my body onto my elbows and looked at the phone, I could almost picture the smug look on his face when he realises that he's found a way to motivate me. A yawn escaped me, _God, what's the time? 1 am? Jesus... _I really needed to get this done.

"Anything. I promise. Come on, Buster! You can do this!" I wonder how much adderall he'd had to keep him so energetic at this time of morning...a ridiculous amount most certainly or maybe he'd drunk all those energy drinks he'd bought the other day. Not that he really needed the additional energy, I was genuinely scared when I saw him carrying plastic bags full of them. I was pretty sure it'd end in a car wreck or in this case a Stiles crash and then him being late to school the next day when he wakes up at like 10:30 am.

"Yeah! I can totally do this!" And I genuinely felt motivated, of course that didn't seem to last very long. A total of 10 minutes of full on writing happened until I began to grow lax and Stiles began motivating me and promising my things over the phone. Even going as far as threatening to turn up and wake up my entire house at one point...

As the morning wore on we both sounded more and more tired. I felt like I was about to keel over...and by god I swear I just saw a dog in the corner of my room...turns out it was just a pile of dirty clothing that I hadn't gotten around to cleaning yet...Finally at 3 am somehow, after Stiles repeatedly promising my things and yelling at my I finally managed to finish my ruddy paper!

"Oh thank God...I thought it would never end!" His voice was heavy from the other end of the line as I tossed book after book, and paper after paper off of my bed. My bed looked so warm and tempting right now...

"You weren't the one bloody writing it" I feel back against my bed overs, pulling the phone up besides me onto the bedside table. It was so tempting to fall asleep, my eyes stung and I couldn't stop yawning!

"Hey...Lottie..." I found myself turning towards his voice, he sounded as tired as I felt. Like he couldn't quite get his words out-the way little kids are when they've been up for too long.

"Mmmm?" I mumbled lowly, not quite having the energy to actually speak. Oh my bed was so so warm and soft..._shh Stiles...let me sleep..._

"You're the best...you...you always smell like...like happy...and like you're just so freakin' awesome" I wasn't quite sure what happy smelled like, except that I smelled like happy...I wasnt quite with it either, but I was aware enough to feel flattered. I always felt flattered by Stiles though, he was too nice to me..

"Mmm? You're pretty...awesome...yourself, Batman..." I murmured into my pillow, I was torn between sleeping and talking.

"Ngnnh...Love you, Lottie" He made some indistinguishable noise of sleepiness, I could hear him flop down onto his bed, and his sheets rustling about.

"Love you, too, like marshmallow people on clouds" I don't know what I was saying, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't remember it either in the morning. I was at that state of sleep deprivation where nothing seems quite real enough and everything looks like something else.

I knew one thing though; I did love Stiles. He was one of my best friends. The absolute best and kindest person I knew. A complete idiot as well, but a lovable idiot nonetheless.

"Like Poison Ivy and plants and shit" He muttered incoherently.

"Like Scott and Allison"

"Eww, no we're...we're not tha' disgusting" He sounded utterly disgusted with my suggestion. Of course how could I be so silly, we weren't those two fawning birdies...or should I say puppies?

"Nggnh, you're right...'m so tired" I agreed with him, snuggling further into my covers. God, sleep would be so good right now!

"Then go to sleep..."

"Ugh! But I don't wanna! I wanna talk to you" and I did.

"Mmm, me too..."

We kept talking, mumbling incoherent things for god knows how long until we both drifted off...I'm not quite sure at what time.


	4. Drabble: Crappy Television

**Dydia: Dori/Lydia drabble written by my friend Kate!**

**Dori and Lydia have a heart to heart over crappy television.**

* * *

"Lydia?"

Lydia made a distracted noise of acknowledgement. Her nimble fingers continued to play with Dori's soft hair. Dori's head was resting in her lap, and their eyes were on the TV, but neither of them were really following the story. Dori thought for a while, before mumbling, "...Never mind."

"What?" Lydia said. Her voice was sharp and impatient. Lydia liked to pretend that she was still The Ice Queen, but Dori knew her too well; she could here the underlying amusement.

Sensing her advantage, Dori replied, "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Oh for Gods sake. Fine. Whatever. Don't tell me."

There was a pause. Lydia was stubborn, but she was curious. Dori carefully kept her smile off of her face, pretending to be absorbed in the stupid action flick.

Finally, Lydia broke. "Oh my god, just tell me!"

Dori did grin this time, her eyes twinkling mischievously. After studying Lydia so carefully, she knew exactly how to get a rise out of Lydia. She loved playing this game. She always won.

"Well, if you _must_ know..." Dori said smugly. Lydia gave an irritated huff, which only made Dori grin more. "So I was wondering... do you like me?" She was still smiling, but there was nervousness to it now.

"What sort of a question is that?"

"The sort that requires an answer," Dori shot back.

"Well I'm dating you, aren't I? You're my girlfriend. Of course I like you," Lydia stated, as if this was the most obvious answer in the world.

Dori jolted upright, sitting so that she could see Lydia's face and analyse her expression. Was she serious?

"...Girlfriend?" Dori repeated, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yes, girlfriend. What did you think I was, your babysitter?"

"Well, you can understand my confusion. The whole babysitter cliche is a porn classic..."

"Shut up," Lydia snorted, swatting Dori's arm.

Dori apologised, but the sincerity was somewhat ruined by her laughter.

"Anyway, what word would you have used? Mistress? Lover?" Lydia's tone was joking, but there was a slight vulnerability in her beautiful green eyes that reminded Dori of how new to all this Lydia was. Sure, Dori didn't have a whole lot of experience with relationships, but she had realised her bisexuality a while ago. Dori had already had time to adjust. To Lydia, this was all entirely new.

"No, I think girlfriend sounds about right," Dori smiled softly.

"So... what about you? Do you like me?" Lydia said.

"Meh, you're alright."

Lydia crossed her arms, pouting slight for effect, muttering, "I hate you."

"No you don't. You like me." Dori was smug as usual.

"Nope, definitely hate you," Lydia twisted so that she was facing away from Dori.

Dori wrapped her arms around Lydia's waist, her lips close to Lydia's ear.

"Lydia Martin," Dori whispered, as if it were a precious secret she was divulging. "I love you to the moon and back. Okay?"

"...Okay." Lydia melted in Dori's arms. A comfortable silence blanketed them. Lydia turned so that they both could pretend to watch the movie. They had missed a chunk of the plot, and had no hope of understanding was going on, but that was okay too.


	5. AU: Drink Throwing

**AU: I went to throw my drink at my cheating ex but my ex ducked and my drink landed on you instead...**

**Pairing: Stiles/Charlotte**

* * *

"You're a bleedin' arsehole y'know that? In our bed? Of all the places!" I was furious, completely seething with anger but trying not to yell too loud as we were in a bar. He'd cheated on me. I shouldn't have been surprised it's not as if he was the most loving or amazing boyfriend on this earth...even Lydia had told me to leave him...but I thought he'd be different...and he wasn't. Not even a tiny bit.

A glass of water rested in my hand and I looked at it for a short moment before turning my gaze back to him. His face was so...smug...and it irritated me beyond belief. I pulled back my arm and launched the drink at him face...except...he moved.

"Nice aim as per usual, whore" The poor guy who was behind him slowly turned around, he looked annoyed and completely soaked, but not quite ready to kill me and i'm sure he would have said something sooner had I not started a fight with Clive. What a stupid name...I dated a guy called Clive...if that wasn't a bloody clue as to how it would all turn out then I don't know what is.

"Shut up, you son of bi-...penis." I stumbled over my words, I didn't quite want to say the nasty word...maybe it was being a school teacher for so long and censoring myself or maybe I felt he didn't deserve it. Either way I was practically spitting at him, but without the usual effect that you got when you swore someone to hell and back.

I was pretty certain he was going to hell. The deepest circle of hell reserved for child molesters and people who talked in cinemas. That circle. He practically was though, she was 18 for Christ Sake...she hadn't even finished High School...she was one of my students...how could I let this happen? I should have dropped him years ago...I should have seen them getting closer...Jesus Christ.

"Still can't swear I see, but you have no problem using that mouth for other things" I was going to hit him. It didn't matter that half the bloody bar would see. It didn't matter. I took a deep breath closing my eyes tightly getting some control back. Hitting him would do nothing; he was 6ft and pretty large I doubt any punch I threw would do anything.

"Piss off!" I spat before turning to the rather soaked man watching our argument like it was a tennis match, no longer annoyed anymore just rather confused "I'm so sorry, I...I didn't mean to hit you with my drink..." He was a rather attractive stranger and I felt like i'd seen him before...I probably had, Beacon Hills wasn't especially large and I'd been there since I was 16. It was probable that I had met him or seen him around.

"It's okay...you were trying to hit the dick right?" He spoke to me as if Clive wasn't there and I could practically feel his hackles rising. I took great joy in it. I felt absolutely terrible for hitting this man he smiled so amicably and talked so kindly. It was obvious he was far too nice of a person for me to accidentally hit without feeling some form of guilt hitting me like a truck.

"Yeah..." I murmured out, screwing my face up in a 'i'm-still-really-freaking-sorry' expression and pushing my glasses further up my face from where they'd fallen down. I was closer to the nice man than Clive now. It made me feel a hell of a lot safer. For the moment...i'd still have to get my stuff from the flat and probably camp on Dori and Lydia's sofa for the night until I had a new apartment or something. Maybe Danny would let me be his roommate? I heard he was asking around.

"May I ask why?"

"He cheated on me..." with my young, rather talented history student. Who now glares at me like a jealous wife every time I go into class...which is always fun. Well she can have him. I don't want even a single piece of him. I really need to sort my life out. Starting with not dating dickheads.

"You want to have drink with me" He raised his bottle of beer in an almost toast like gesture, a sympathetic half-smile covering his features, and his eyes creasing at the corners. He looked like a man who smiled often. If not all the time. He just seemed so cheery and...so nice...and equally as familiar._ Where do I know you from?_

"Sure" I agreed walking a little ways forward and struggling to get myself up onto a high bar stool...my legs were a good 3 or 4 inches off the ground. The man while still soaked apparently found it rather funny letting out a little chuckle and calling over the bartender.

"Wait, you're having a drink with her after that?!" I had completely forgotten that Clive was...well behind me. He had been rather quiet. I wasn't sure if it was him being arsehole-ish and possessive or just deciding to be a prick one last time. But I turned as did the man to face him. He looked even more hulking when I was sat down...and at one time I had found that attractive...

"Hey, it was an accident she was aiming for an asshole, but the lesser spotted asshole moves rather fast round these parts" I couldn't stop the giggle that rose from my throat...which turned into a rather unattractive snort. He sent me a proud little smirk and I found myself a tiny bit glad that Clive had cheated on me and that we'd been at this bar of all places.

"Why yo-" My eyes widened as Clive began to raise his fist, but the funny man just put his hand out in a stop motion. He didn't look worried or scared, just humoured. As if every move Clive made was hilarious to him...and maybe it was...

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. One i'm a police officer...two you see that guy over there whose practically growling? Next to the girl? Yeah that's my buddy...I wouldn't." He pointed off to the corner where a young couple sat, the man was tanned with an odd jaw and narrowed eyes pinned to Clive while the girl was a smiling petite Asian who looked very kind. In fact she looked like one of the happiest people in the world...both looked familiar as well...I was having a lot of that today.

I watched Clive lower his hand and reluctantly walk away and out the bar. I couldn't wait to get my things and leave him for good. It would be good to get away from all that. Maybe I'll move away from the center of town and nearer to the outskirts where all the trees where...like I used to. I missed that. The center of town was far too busy and I had to commute long ways to the High School.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry..." I turned back to the man. He ran a large hand through his brown hair as the bartender finally appeared and I ordered another drink, taking it from him.

"Hey...it's okay..." He seemed less confident now, a bit more awkward like he needed a purpose to have such a strong character. It was endearing...and familiar...the slow speech, the almost stuttering. I felt like I knew it. Like it was something that I had heard before from that deep voice and that mole covered face.

"God it's like school all over again...i'm so bad at picking guys..." I leaned my head against the palm of my hand on top of the bar surface. I had bad luck in school...the one guy I did date was an asshole...the other guy I liked...was not into me at all...in fact I think he was into Lydia until a new girl turned...I wasn't too sure. I hardly remembered him...at all...which was surprising because I know I really liked him. I had a total thing for him.

"What school did you go to?" He took a draw from his beer, looking at me with curious warm eyes that felt once again familiar..._who are you?_

"Beacon Hills High..." Home of Lacrosse, lots of freak incidents, and a rather enthusiastic coach who hated at least one kid a year. Coach Finstock was actually still there, he found it odd that we were technically colleagues...I shared that sentiment.

"Same...how come I don't remember you...i'm pretty sure i'd remember a pretty English girl" I felt my cheeks flush at the compliment, but chose not to really acknowledge it. Knowing i'd just embarrass myself if I did with something like 'do you come here often? although i'm sure that would make you an alcoholic...' Yeah...i'll just be quiet.

"I kept to myself a lot...maybe-wait...were you on the Lacrosse Team?" It started to come back to me the familiarity...the Lacrosse team...the players...a certain player. He nodded his head slowly as if wondering where I cam to that conclusion. "Number 24?" It was slightly creepy wasn't it? That I still remembered his number...but I was in deep at the time...and we only interacted once.

"Yeah...why?"

"We've met...you...uh, you helped me when I had a panic attack...after my..." A look of realisation mixed with pain at the memory crossed his face.

"Your mom...nobody could calm you down and you couldn't breath..." I couldn't. I remember being sat on the bleachers and suddenly it just hit me and I couldn't breath or hear or concentrate and I felt like I was on fire. It was horrid...it was terrifying. The girls didn't know what to do...they yelled and the Coach came...but he didn't know what to do and then in strides number 24 with sweaty hair and his own panic. And he talks to me and he calms me and I feel better...and I feel not so lost anymore...

"Yeah...it seems like you save me a lot, huh, Stilinski?" A chuckle left me. It was so odd. How had I not remembered him...he was sat right in front of me...I'd severely liked him...i'd dreamt about him and talked about him and stared at him like a little girl with a crush until we graduated and we parted ways...How had I not remembered Stiles Stilinski...the sweet boy with far too much energy, no focus, and a talent for pissing off Mr. Harris.

"Yeah...K-kite?" He was obviously unsure if the name was right...we didn't really have much of an introduction back when I was having a panic attack. In fact we hardly every had an introduction. I was surprised he knew my name at all...

"I guess reintroductions are in order? Charlotte Kite, teacher and nerd extraordinaire." I held out my hand and he took it shaking it firmly. Another humour smile on his face. He was always a bit of a joker and smiler...although there were times i'd wonder why he looked so sad...so hurt, but i'd never have the courage to ask.

"Stiles Stilinski, cop and part time superhero"

"You Batman?" I pulled my hand back and shuffled around in my bag as we spoke looking for a piece of scrap paper and a pen...I knew I had some in there somewhere.

"I'm Batman." I snorted as he did a faux-deep Batman voice, that could perhaps use some improvement. He watched as I scribbled upon that small piece of paper that was rather old and crumpled having been at the bottom of my bag.

"Well I should be going, but here and thanks, Batman" I slipped the piece of paper under his hand, jumping off the stool and placing a chaste kiss to his cheek before skipping my way out the bar and to my car. I needed to get my stuff and go to Dori's but there was no way I wasn't giving Stiles Stilinski my number after all these years...and well all his help...and the fact he had a jaw that could cut glass and a smile that could light up a room...oh yeah, I was an idiot, but I wasn't that much of an idiot to let him get away again...


	6. AU: Evil Art Teacher

**AU: ****Our Figure Drawing teacher is an asshole, you stuck up for me when he started railing on my portr**aits

**Pairing: Stiles/Charlotte**

* * *

"What even is this? The proportions are all off, your shading is atrocious an-" As per usual I was being wailed into by my figure drawing teacher. Sometimes I wondered why I even went to Art School. It's not as if I enjoyed it, half the time I was being yelled at and the other half I was being dictated to. But I loved art. Usually i'd just have to stand there and take the punishment, and nonconstructive criticism...except a voice intercepted Mr. Gaider's horrific rant.

"Hey! Leave it will ya? You don't think you're going a bit overboard there? There's nothing wrong with her portraits." It was the new kid...he'd recently moved into our class, i'm not sure why and I didn't really know him at all. I didn't even know his name. But there he was rising to his feet and confronting what had to be the devil reincarnated as a teacher.

"Excuse me?" Those beady black eyes were no longer on me and instead flashed to the new boy, whole just rose his eyebrows back defiantly. I never thought i'd describe eyebrows as defiant...but his definitely were.

"I said there's nothing wrong with her portraits. Just because you have a stick up your ass doesn't mean they're bad. They're freakin' awesome." I never was good at taking a compliment and despite the tension in the room and the hurt that was writhing in my chest I still found my cheeks flushing at the praise. It was always nice to hear...especially when you put so much of yourself into your work.

"How dare-" He was cut off for what seemed like the thousandth time, but wasn't really. Mr. Gaider was sort of like Darth Vader nobody really ever defied him and now that someone had he'd probably try and strangle him with his will power.

"Because you're an asshole who likes to abuse his students." There was definitely something admirable in the strength the new kid possessed, but he was also a tiny bit stupid for putting himself on Gaider's hit list. But I was thankful nonetheless and it was somewhat pleasing to see how red in the face our teacher got when he was angry.

"Out. Both of you." I sighed before grabbing my things and leaving the room. I wasn't angry that we got kicked out of class I was just annoyed that Gaider was such a Son of a gun...Out of all the teachers in the school we got the worst.

"Thank you..." As the door closed behind us I turned the new guy, my hand gripping the strap of my bag tightly. He was a fair bit taller than me probably broaching on 6ft and had an apologetic smile wrapped around his lips.

"Stiles, i'm sorry I got you kicked out of class..." When he talked I noticed the moles that littered his face moved. They were funny...like a constellation almost and when he was nervous he rubbed the back of his neck. The previous guy had apparently disappeared and this new Stiles was seemingly bashful and unsure of himself. It was somewhat adorable.

"Charlotte...and...it's okay...i'm kind of glad someone stood up for me..." I still had a pile of portraits gripped in my other hand and there was still the residual buzz of anger at my teacher, but I was just glad someone had stuck up for me for once...I really didn't like confrontation even more so when it was directed at me, I never knew what to do.

"You wanna go and um, maybe grab a drink?" His wet his bottom lip nervously with his tongue and I found myself wanting to be social for once. Wanting to ignore any anxiety I usual got...maybe it was the fact he defended me, but I got a really good vibe about Stiles and i'd probably be a food to refuse.

"Sure"


	7. AU: Not For Drinking

**AU: ****I'm zoning out working on this painting and you just stopped me from drinking out of my dirty water cup**

**Pairing: Stiles/Charlotte**

* * *

I was proud and engrossed in my work, I mean this painting it was the best thing i'd done all semester and I was pretty damn keen to finish it soon. It wasn't that there was a deadline approaching or anything, I was just so eager to see it finished. Darth Vader had never looked so good...although painting with all that black was honestly very, very painful when it came to shadows and lighting spots. It was also incredibly thirsty work which is why I always kept a cup of orange juice besides me, luckily the teacher was willing to house my orange juice in her fridge...although I'm pretty sure she drinks it as well because there's no way it goes that fast...

I went to reach for the cup with my free hand, still trying to paint the little details, such as the folds of his cloak and the glow from his light saber. It was as I was bringing the cup up to my mouth that a large hand enclosed over mine stopping me completely.

"I, uh, don't think that's for drinking..." Not for drinking? Of course it was, it was orang- I finally looked at the cup in my hand-our hands-it was most definitely not my orange juice, but instead my water cup i'd been using to wash my paint brushes in and I was at that moment very thankful for mysterious hands that appear out of nowhere and watch my back...

"...Thank you...bloody hell, I was so engrossed I didn't-" not knowing what you're doing and nearly drinking your dirty water was bad...but you know what would make it worse? If the person that hand belonged to happened to be pretty cute, wearing flannel shirts, and being the guy you'd been staring at from afar in the library for the past month...and incidentally that's exactly who I saw when I looked up.

"Hey, it's okay...i've got your, uh, back...or mouth...depending on your situation..." Oh no...he's awkward and cute...I found myself unable to stop myself running over my next words and really I should think before I speak, but whose going to stop me? No one. It's not like I had a little angel on my shoulder reminding me to think every five minutes.

"Oh you can certainly have my mouth..." _Shit...did I really just say that? Please tell me I didn't say that..._

"What?" _Oh I definitely said that..._I was just incredibly grateful that he didn't seem to hear me...or maybe he thought he heard wrong. Either way I got a chance to back peddle and not make any comments about his lips on my lips or my lips elsewhere...I really need to go out more...live among other humans and learn the ways of not being socially repressed.

"I mean thank you! It's um, very kind of you to stop me..." I coughed out, realising our hands where still connected and clumsy putting the cup down before reaching for my orange juice and gulping it down like a dying man...

"So...that's a pretty cool painting..." And that was the moment I realised that despite being awkward I finally had an excuse to talk to that cute guy i'd been stalking in the library for a month. Dori would be proud of me...or at least trying to tell me all the ridiculous ways to woo him...not that she'd use the term woo, but still!


	8. Prompt: Star Wars Marathon

Prompt From ive-had-a-lot-of-adderall on tumblr: Stiles and Charlotte finding/bonding out/over their mutual nerdiness and having a Star Wars marathon.

* * *

_"Come on it isn't that bad!"_

_"Scott. Scotty, this is like being stuck in a pit with a rancore! Okay?" _

_"Oh my God...you've never bloody watched Star Wars have you?" _

_"Uh, no."_

That conversation seemed like a long while ago...a millenia in fact...in a galaxy far far away, but it wasn't that far away at all. It was perhaps why I was stood outside the Stilinski household with a travel bag and dressed in my most comfortable pajamas at 4 in the afternoon. While we couldn't convince Scott to join us, Stiles and I had decided it was time to have that long awaited Star Wars Marathon complete with an essential sleepover. Although that part was my idea...apparently sleepovers with girls terrified the living daylights out of him...who knew?

As I stood waiting for someone to get the door, I really needed to get my own key cut, I received a multitude of strange looks mostly directed at my partially bare legs and rather ratty Jar Jar Binks T-Shirt. Old Lady Andrews across the street sent me a wave, however, I really liked Mrs. Andrews she was such a nice elderly lady...when she wasn't trying to get me to marry her grandson, who I wasn't even sure actually existed I wouldn't be surprised if she imagined him. She did hallucinate quite a fair bit.

"Why are you wearing Pajamas...?" I turned back towards the door to see Stiles leaning in the frame, a confused look addressing my attire as if he'd never seen someone in pajamas before...or bare legs...

"Because they're comfortable...?" I raised an eyebrow of my own, shifting on my feet. After all this time Stiles and I still had some confusing and awkward interactions. Some i'd like to forget...especially that 'Incident' one of many. Mostly it was due to my own behaviour or something I said. I had a tendency to confuse the boy more than anything else, which at times was fun. Other times it could be really frustrating though...like when you're stood outside in shorts and a t-shirt in autumn.

"Right..." I rolled my eyes gently as we stood there awkwardly one hand had risen to the nape of his neck and if I looked past him I could see the Sheriff frowning at us just standing in the doorway and probably letting all the heat out.

"You gonna let me in?" I prompted leaning back on the heels of my feet, which incidentally were stuffed into my usual converse...which were dying and needed replacing before they completely collapsed on me. I had a feeling that having dying shoes would be a real issue with the friends i'd made. Meaning i'd probably be running around trying to find dead bodies in forests sooner or later.

"Uh, oh, right...come in.." An arm was clumsily swung out as I passed, in an attempt of a welcome gesture. It only succeeded in hitting me over the top of the head instead...sometimes being small was a curse your head was constantly at the right hitting height. First Danny elbows me in the face and now this...

"Uh...sorry?" He looked so out of place...not his usual self at least. I mean sure we'd had some awkward interactions in the past, but there was usually a reason you know? Like i'd said something without thinking or i'd done something out of turn...maybe he didn't really want to hang out I mean I did press the issue.

I really liked spending time with Stiles; he got most of my jokes and he knew how to calm me down. I like being around him. I liked being in his presence and just knowing he was there.

"Just get your arse inside, Stilinski...What's up with you today? You're more skittish than...well than normal..." He scurried inside and closed the door, it was warmer inside. The Stilinski house was always a nice warm temperature where as my own fluctuated from hot to freezing.

"Uh...n-nothing.." I stopped moving further into the house and turned to him. He never stuttered. Not in normal conversation. Not with me. What was going on...?

"Do you want me to leave? Cause I can leave if it makes you uncomfortable." of course he did. I started for the door, why wouldn't Stiles be uncomfortable around me I practically invited myself here.

"NO." Stiles yelled rather abruptly gripping me by the shoulders, halting my progress before taking a rather calming breath...or I think it was calming as he wasn't yelling anymore. "I mean...I want to hang out...i'm just...in an odd mood I guess" He still seemed unsure, the scrunch of his eyebrows told me there was more to it, but I went along with it anyway...kind of.

"Okay...if you're sure?"

"I'm sure." Nodding along I followed him up the stairs (greeting the Sheriff as I went) and into his bedroom room, which I was perhaps overly familiar with now. Stiles' room was always at least somewhat chaotic, books would be piled high and clothes everywhere, but the room I was standing in was pristine and I could tell by the way Stiles stood he was both proud and nervously awaiting a response.

"You cleaned your room..." I dropped my bag on the floor besides his bed, sitting down on top of the covers. There was always something nice and calming about Stiles room. Probably all the blue.

"Yeah...I-I figured you'd rather not have my clothes everywhere if you're, um, if you're sleeping over..." I was wondering if I really should sleepover. Stiles was usually comfortable around me, I could lean against him or collapse on top of him and he wouldn't really care he'd just let it happen. But apparently me sleeping at his house was a big deal. I wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable with the idea of _me _being there or a girl being there. Maybe even a bit of both. Heck I was nervous...or more so then I would have been at the start of our friendship. I couldn't pinpoint why I had those nerves, but I did...I just put it down to being in another person's house.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to, Batman" Sometimes I wondered why I didn't pick a different nick-name for him. The truth is Stiles wanted to be the hero so badly and he never really was. But he was always there when I needed someone and perhaps that made him his own sort of Batman or at least my own Batman of sorts. Because really what made a hero? It wasn't super strength or lightening reflexes, it was wanting to protect, care, save. And if there was ever a person who wanted to protect people it was Stiles.

"But I did..Dad threatened me...a tiny bit" I wasn't entirely surprised the Sheriff had a habit of doing many things similar to that. It was amusing, honestly I didn't mind Stiles' room being a pig sty after all my own wasn't much better.

"Oh..." Stiles shifted on the spot and then stopped. He was the stillest i'd ever seen him, a look crossed his features. The one that said he'd figured something out. or at least had gotten over what sort of thing had made him all...well all odd. It was the first time i'd been truly uncomfortable around Stiles.

"You know what? I think you should set up Star Wars and I'll get food?" There was a change in attitude, the awkward way he held himself relaxed and Stiles smiled properly for the first time that evening. I found myself relaxing in an instant. I was glad for the change of atmosphere most certainly.

"Prequels or Sequels first?" I slipped off the bed walking past him to his ridiculous pile of DVDs, I was actually somewhat envious of the amount of the films he had, but I rarely had time to watch them in the first place, so I guess it didn't matter all too much.

"Sequels, Sweets or Nachos and Pizza?" Did he really just ask me that? I turned back to him, raising an eyebrow, which apparently he found funny. Sometimes I could kill him I swear, although not right now because he's offering me food.

"Both?" I give him what I called my 'sweet' smile which was to say the one I used when I wanted something...which rarely actually worked and I probably could improve upon my manipulation tactics.

"Done. I'll be back" His voice lowered to a completely new pitch and his attempt at impersonating Arnold Schwarzenegger was almost too uncanny that had I been in my usual energetic mood I probably would have collapsed in a fit of laughter...or something to that effect at least.

"Alright, terminator" Among the miss matched pile of DVDs I honestly couldn't find a single thing I was looking for, we might be resigned to watching Gremlins at this rate.

"Jesus Christ..."Grumbling was the best I could do, until I felt a chin rest on my shoulder and long (and I swear orangutan style) arms wrap around my waist. Stiles was apparently no longer in a state of hyper tension...

"What's wrong?" Stiles' words were muffled by my shoulder and I did a weird sort of shake at the funny ticklish feeling that occurred. It was one of those weird little shiver spasms you get that make you hunch and relax your shoulders like your some sort of chicken...or turkey...or just bird in general.

"Where the bloody hell have you hidden all your Star Wars Movies"

"Uh, Lottie..." A hand moved away from my waist and pointed a finger right in front of me...right at the set of movies I had apparently somehow overlooked...they stared back at me taunting me. Maybe I needed to go to the opticians again...

"I knew that..." I muttered indignantly,arms crossing under my chest. I totally saw them sat right there...in my line of sight...totally.

"Right, sure you did, Jar Jar"

"Hey! Jar Jar is still a bloody awesome character!" I turned around pulling away from the ridiculous arms that I swear a nerd like Stiles shouldn't have and pointed a rather stubby finger in his direction.

"He's the worst!" He rolled his eyes, shifting his weight to one hip. We always had this argument...I mean discussion. I refused to acknowledge that Jar Jar Binks was anything less than awesome and he refused to acknowledge that Jar Jar Binks was anything more than a tragedy of film.

"Best!" I always argued against him, there were times he'd just agree to disagree and then there were times when he'd be ready to probably knock some sense into me with his baseball bat. If he wasn't so terrified of hurting me that is.

"Worst! He was so annoying! And by wearing that shirt you're blaspheming in the name of Film! Go get a different shirt!" He was pointing at the Jar Jar Binks shirt I had put on for the joy of watching Stiles get annoyed with me. It was the one thing I was happy to argue over with him because I knew it wasn't serious.

"But Stiles!" I whined, bending at the knees and pouting. He really was a brute sometimes, but not a Jackass Whittemore type brute...more of a Comic Con nerd type brute.

"No. Put that on..." He was throwing a t-shirt at my face from across the room and I grudgingly took it and began to take my old shirt off, he was such an idiot. I was going to replace all his shirts with Jar Jar Binks ones at some point, just to piss him off. That was a nice place although expensive...might have to wait for a few years...

"Wha!" A strangled noised came over from the corner and I looked up just in time to see Stiles spinning around, back to me and hands covering his eyes...did he want to play hide and seek? Because damn I was good at that game.

"What?" I pulled the new t-shirt over my head, it smelt like Stiles and also was nice and soft probably from being recently washed. I rolled my eyes at boy in the corner.

"You can't just take you shirt off in front of me!" I'd never heard someone voice reach that pitch, it resembled the Fat Lady's singing in Harry Potter...not quite enough to break glass, but enough to make me wonder if Stiles no longer hit puberty.

"But we're friends?" I mean it's not as if I was naked or it was anything sexual, all I was doing was changing my top. It was far from being arousing and far from being anything less than innocent. Had we been 8 he probably wouldn't have batted an eyelid, let alone go on one of his freak outs.

"And I am a still a teenage boy...Jesus Christ...I need to train you in social etiquette don't I?" He turned back around, and sighed in most likely relief that I wasn't undressed in any form.

"Uh, maybe?"

"Just get on the bed" He sighed and I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively, barely containing my laughter. "Shut up!" I ran and jumped on his bed, making a horrified face at the creaking sound it made...Stiles also needed to get a bigger bed if we were going to have sleepovers.

That's how we ended up marathoning all the Star Wars movies and how I ended up eating way too many nachos and way too much Pizza. It was a pretty quite event except when Jar Jar came on the screen of course as if that was going to just pass without incident. Stiles was like a dog with a bone with that one...and I guess so was I. It wasn't awkward and it was nice and comfortable and the Sheriff popped his head in to check on us. But then you always have the moment between the end of the last movie and going to sleep...now that is always awkward.

It wasn't my fault really, but Stiles apparently thought that women sleep in their bras and I absolute refuse to do that. It was uncomfortable and you always wake up with some sort of pain from a piece of wire or something similar.

"My boobs are not going to attack you in the middle of the night, Stiles i'm not going to be uncomfortable just because boobs scare you! You need to get over the fear if you ever want a girlfriend!" I was sat curled up in bed, while Stiles was halfway across the room looking at me as if I had the plague. Which as far as i'm aware I didn't...and it was easily treatable with anti-biotics anyway so it's not as if we'd both die from the Black Death or anything...

"Hey! I am not scared of boobs...just your boobs..." He gestured in what I guess was supposed to be the general direction of my torso. That made me feel so much better, it's not as if my boobs were alive or anything...sometimes I wonder about this boy...

"My boobs are offended...and so am I actually! What do you think is going to happen? Just...c'mon Stiles...i'm English we understand propriety...please, i'm tired, your tired, just get over here already..." I was tired, I just wanted to cuddle up and go to sleep with my best friend. It was getting way too early in the morning and I wanted to sleep for at least 8 hours before being forced awake and Mister. Boobs-scare-the-crap-out-of-me was making it incredibly difficult.

"I...uh, fine...but if anything happens it's your fault." I had no idea what he thought was going to happen, I wasn't going to ravage him in the night and aliens certainly weren't going to abduct us just because of my boobs...but at least he was willing to finally come to bed after at least 10 minutes of arguing. I don't think i've ever said 'boobs' so much in my entire life.

"Fine, I hereby take responsibility for any future events that happen as a consequence of my boobs being freed from boob prison on this fateful night...morning...whenever" Hand on heart I swore, letting him roll his eyes at me before making his way over like I was about to bite him.

We laid there for quite a while in awkward silence, I wasn't getting my cuddles, and the bed was rather small and overall it was rather uncomfortable as places go. All because of his boob phobia...I bet Freud would have am explanation for that.

"Stiles...?" His ceiling was just like mine, while...nothing on it. We should probably start putting important things on our ceilings if we're going to stare at them this much. I was thinking about putting the periodic table above mine...but that would definitely put me to sleep.

"Mmm...?" Stiles wriggled next to me, his arm brushing mine and I really just wished this would be like when we were watching Star Wars...on the bright side next time will be less weird right? I mean it's not as if we can just double this awkward...right?

"Can we snuggle?..." I probably sounded like a five year old as I tilted my head to look at him, but I did want to snuggle. It was our thing...well one of our things. Although I was pretty open to snuggling with everyone except Mr. Harris, Jackass, Creepy Matt, and Greenburg.

"...Fine..." He opened up his arms and I quickly burrowed into them in case he changed his mind.

Stiles was always warm, I wasn't sure if it was because he was a guy or just that was the way he was, but he was always pleasantly warm and nice smelling. It helped that at first glance the kid was scrawny, when in actuality he wasn't, he was comfortable to snuggle against and safe to be around. It was the type of cuddle that had you getting as close as possible, legs over legs arms wrapped around chests. That sort of snuggle...and above all it was like being warm and safe as a kid and knowing that sleep was going to grab you so quickly. Especially when you had a gentle hand running absentmindedly through your hair...yeah, Stiles was the best person to snuggle with and I was glad I did.


	9. AU: Annoying Asshole

**AU: I take my grades very seriously and you're the lazy asshole who asks a ton of off-topic questions to distract the professor and I might be a foot shorter than you but I swear to god I'll fight you**

**Characters: Lottie + Stiles**

* * *

I swear if that Stilinski kid says one more word I am going to kill him, height and strength be damned. I was going to kill him. Yes he was mildly attractive, but distracted our history professor with random questions on irrelevant topics was grating on my nerves. I just wanted to learn and get good grades, but at this rate I was going to fail and it was all because of that flannel wearing, mole covered, tall asshole. Attractive or not.

"But wh-"

"Oh my god! Shut up! I swear to God I might be 5ft 2, but I will fight you if you don't shut up! Some of us actually want to learn!" I had stood up and moved round to Stiles desk, yelling louder than any of my peers had probably ever heard me speak. But Jesus was this guy infuriating. He was Sith to my Jedi, the Belloq to my Indiana Jones...

"Really? You're going to fight me?" He stood up, leaning forward. An infuriating little smirk on his face as if he found the idea of me fighting him to be the funniest thing in the whole entire world. Attractive or not I was going to kill him, if he didn't shut up.

"Bite me, brother!" I retorted, leaning heavily against my hip, arms crossed angrily. He was just so...so annoying. I just want to bloody learn.

"It would be my pleasure!" I reared back at the dirty comment, fully intending to hand his arse to him, when our professor stepped in to the little fight and started motioning us back to our seats.

"Alright, calm down...you two sit back down please...I _do not get paid enough for this..._" Sitting down I glared across at Stiles as he winked at me like he'd found the funniest thing to do with his time. I was going to go plan how to dispose of his body as soon as class was over. That boy was maddening.


	10. AU: Shipping Our Teachers

AU: I'm a teacher and so are you but my students are hardcore shipping us

Characters: Lottie and Stiles

* * *

"You know I keep finding Miss Kite + Mr Stilinski written in hearts on all the desks in my room?" It was lunch time and I was perched on top of a desk in the Staff Room munching down on a sandwich as I talked to my co-worked Stiles or Mr Stilinski if you were one of the kids. I taught History and he taught English literature (Mainly Beowulf for some strange reason), despite the differences in subject area our students seemed intent on match making us together. It was an odd situation to be in, but I couldn't fault them for their choice in men.

"Yeah? Same...we really need to talk to the kids..." He sighed, but I kind of disagreed. It was sort of funny to watch the kids get slightly obsessive over their teachers getting together. I'm sure if I looked there would be a tumblr blog dedicated to it...which would be both terrifying and amazing all at the same time like riding a bear into battle.

"Aww, but it's kind of adorable...admit it, you enjoy being shipped with me..." I smiled down at him or was it up...while I was perched on a desk, Stilinski was still taller than me from where he leant against a cabinet. It was really annoying actually, I kept having to ask him to get some of the text books off a shelf...i'm pretty sure my students were putting them there on purpose.

"It has it's perks, yeah, but they get easily distracted every time they see us talk..." He was resisting the urge to smile I could see it, but he made a very good point. They spent more time focused on our relationship or lack thereof then they did on their studies and it was becoming increasingly worrying.

"That's true I was talking about the Russian Revolution the other day when you walked in immediately no work is getting done..." I wasn't sure if they were waiting for one of us to sweep the other of their feet or if they were just genuinely curious, but it was becoming a bit of an obsession for them.

"Maybe...if we just made it happen they'd calm down?" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, it was a nervous habit of his I had found and he seemed to get increasingly nervous as he broached the topic.

"What? Like if we actually started dating?" I was probably blushing quite heavily, of course i'd thought about dating him. How could I not when my students were pushing it in my face at every available opportunity! For God sake one of them had left a folder of pictures of him on my computer the other day...many of which were of him swimming in the school pool...mmm...it was definitely something I had thought about.

"I mean...only if you want..." He coughed getting ready to leave, probably assuming the worst as Stiles was wont to do and had been since i'd met him a good year a go.

"Dinner after school finishes? I have no marking to do today..." My call stopped him as he reached for the door handle back into the corridor and he turned to look at me, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights.

"Okay...sure...yeah, i'll swing by your class room at the end of the day" I couldn't help, but find his eagerness endearing...obviously I wasn't the only one who had been thinking about this.

"Stiles, your classroom is literally across from mine..."

"Right...well i'm going to go...and teach my class like I get paid to do.." I watched him scurry out of the room and i'm sure there was a victory dance on the other side of that door. My only thought was that the students were probably going to throw a parade.


	11. AU: Servants and Ladies

**Suggested by anon on tumblr: 'Dear rabbit au where Lydia is a rich girl and Dori one of her servant, secretly in love with her'**

**Characters/Pairing: Dori and Lydia:**

* * *

Dori was pretty sure that she had picked both the worst and the best job in the entire world. Worst because waiting hand and foot on a girl 30 times out of her league was incredibly painful for her heart, but best because she got to stare at that girl 30 times out of her league every day for hours...and hours. Which was admittedly somewhat creepy, but Lydia Martin was the most gorgeous creature Dori had ever seen and she was pretty sure that Lydia was a goddess of some sort.

Dori was never going to get anywhere near that rich girl though and she knew that. Lydia Martin was made for more than just dating her servants, but at the very least she could admire the view while it lasted.

Even if that view came with scrubbing floors, hovering rooms, and dusting furniture. But that was a minor complication when she saw strands of perfect red hair and flashes of pale porcelain skin that glistened like moonlight. She was so in love with a girl who only talked to her when she wanted something done. Lottie would be shaking her head at her if she could see her now...but she'd also probably help her get closer to the rich girl who employed her and housed her.

"Theodora, come here" Dori was brought out of her musings, by the elegant call from the parlor room and she made her way to the door way.

"Yes, Miss Lydia?" She wrung her hands in the skirt of her dress. If Lottie could see her now she'd asked her why she was being so quiet...and the answer would be she makes me nervous...

"Just Lydia, please...would you like to to sit with me?" The red head gestured to the two cups of tea that sat on the coffee table before her.

"Oh...of course, Mi-Lydia, it would be my pleasure" Dori stumbled over her words, and sat carefully down in the seat before her employer and Lady of the house...maybe, just maybe, she was closer to getting what she wanted then she thought.


	12. AU: Roommates Are For Cuddling

**Roommate AU: Either you don't know the concept of personal space or you completely ignore it, but you can't just crawl into my bed at night and cuddle**

**Characters/Pairing: Lottie and Stiles**

* * *

"What are you doing?!" I jumped back, flailing my arms about at the loud yell, promptly falling off of Stiles' bed and onto the floor. Brown strands of hair everywhere and glasses wonkily sat on my face...ow...Does he have to yell? Roommates are such a pain in the ass.

"I wanna cuddle..." I looked up at him, pouting and probably sounding like a five year old. It was a nightly routine. I don't know why he even bothered questioning it anymore. I mean it's not Iike I was doing anything bad! All I wanted was to curl up and cuddle with him...it's not my fault that he was warm and I didn't like sleeping in my bed alone.

"You can't just crawl into my bed in the middle of the night to cuddle!" Stiles was sat up in bed now, and I forced myself to my feet. I honestly didn't see the problem with cuddling? But apparently my roommate didn't agree.

"Why not!?" I bounced on the balls of my feet, huffing. I was tired, I just wanted to cuddle and go to sleep. I'm pretty sure it was in our roommate agreement that I got free reign to cuddle him whenever I wanted, I made that agreement specifically to suit my needs. Just because he didn't read it properly before signing it didn't mean it was my problem. Maybe he should read the small print!

"Because!" I nearly cried out in victory at the fact he didn't seem to have an actually answer and I knew we were coming to the end of the nightly ritual and that that space in that bed would soon be mine! Insert evil cackle here...

"C'mon, Stiles...please..." I begged, tugging at his hand. He was so close to giving in I could feel it. I could also see it. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, before looking at me again with a look I knew all too well.

"...Oh my god...fine!" He sighed and leant back against his bed as I crawled in hastily and curled up against his side, covered almost completely by the covers.

"You owe me for this..." An armed wrapped around my waist and the warmth was incredibly soothing. There was a comfort about being in the same bed as another person.

"Shhh...go to sleep" I muttered sleepily against his shirt and let myself drift off. He might say he hated this, but I was pretty sure he didn't. After all cuddles were pretty much the best thing around.


	13. AU: Memory Loss

**Dear Rabbit AU in which Lottie experiences some memory loss and doesn't know about Stiles being her boyfriend and he tells her and she wants so badly to remember how much time she spent with this adorable boy, but she just can't. She just wants to remember because she can see how much it's breaking Stiles up inside…**

**Characters/Pairing: Lottie and Stiles**

* * *

I had been sat in that hospital bed, sat in that hospital gown for days. Even longer than I could remember. I didn't even remember what happened to put me there and I'd forgotten so much...so many people...I'd forgotten the past 3 months of my life and I hated it. The only person who never left, who was always here was Stiles...and while it was supposed to be comforting it hurt me...because i'd forgotten 3 months of us being together...3 months of a relationship I didn't even know existed and I could see him breaking. I saw him crying and I saw him hurting and it was all because of me.

"I wish I could remember, it's breaking me apart...It hurts not to remember, but it hurts to try...and I just want to remember, Stiles...I want so badly to remember our first kiss or how you asked me out...but I can't...I can't...i'm sorry...i'm so so sorry..."Dori probably would have told me off for sobbing, but I couldn't help it. It's all I had done lately. Cry. Cry because I couldn't remember, because everything was disorientating, because I was hurting people and I couldn't stop it.

"It's okay..." Stiles was sat on the bed next to me. He looked tired, he looked worn. He pulled me into his chest and I couldn't stop the anger that I felt. Anger at myself.

"No it's not!"

"It's okay! It's okay, Lottie...it's okay..." I was fighting against him, hands pushing against his shoulders as he tried to hold me, a hand at the back of my head and the other around my waist. it wasn't okay...how could I forget that? How could I forget him...it was like i'd lost a vital piece of me and I was so desperate to claw it back.

"I...it's not okay...it's not...I can't...I..." I choked out, feeling like the world was tumbling down and I grasped onto him rather than pushing him away. I needed him and I had no memories, but I know I loved him. I could feel it...I knew him and I cared...and I needed him like I needed air.

"It's okay...shh...shh" His voice was heavily laced with tears and I knew in that moment i'd do anything to remember. I needed to remember. I wanted to remember. I would make this okay...even if it wasn't right now.


	14. AU: Faeries and Heroes

**Suggested by anon on tumblr: I was thinking about a dear rabbit au, something fantasy and I though about a hero, followed by a fairy, who helped with magic and stuff… And Idk why but in my mind came the imagine of Stiles as the fairy and Charlotte as the hero xD**

**Characters/Pairing: Lottie and Stiles**

* * *

"I don't have to follow you around and help, you know" I glanced over my shoulder at my companion. I call him that he's more of a follower/magical aid. But Stiles was my buddy of sorts and despite being an abnormally large faerie with a talent for sarcasm I did enjoy having him with me on adventures and I was well aware that he didn't need to follow me around. He could go somewhere, build a house, have a family or something I don't know. But he chose to follow my sword wielding arse around, so I guess I should thank him.

"I know...but then again, you're a human sized faerie and none of your buddies really appreciate you squashing them...so?" It was the reason he wasn't with the other faeries in their colonies...he was human size rather than a few centimeters tall...nobody is quite sure how that happened, but it did. In fact he was a faerie who was taller than me, a human, so I guess that's not something you get to say every day.

"Seriously, why can't I be the hero in this story?" It was a favourite top of his to whine about and I watched him frown and kick a rock, his wings fluttering behind him.

"Because I'm the one with the kickass sword...also the world really needs more female protagonists who kick butt don't you think?" I pulled out said sword, it wasn't actually that good a sword...but it's what I had and it did the job of helping get kittens from trees and things.

"You know the only reason I'm following you is because we're friends right? I mean I could totally be a hero" 'Friends' I liked to use that term lightly...I don't quite think you regularly kiss your friends, but then if he wanted to be in denial, he was welcome to. He was just a faerie after all. They weren't very good at admitting much.

"Yes Stiles...you could be a hero, except you sacrifice your own personal glory to follow me around and do magic for me..." I muttered back to him sarcastically, shaking my head. I wasn't completely serious, Stiles could be a hero if he wanted to. He just worked better as a team rather than a lone wolf...and he was useless with a sword.

"Shut up, I try okay? I blew a door down for you the other day! I also set fire to a goblin!"

"And I thanked you for that!" Quite profusely might I add, there was bowing and groveling and food buying all around. But Stiles was want to forget that I didn't ignore how useful and good to me he was, mainly because he got more food out of guilting me...


	15. AU: Underwear Dance

Suggested by anon on tumblr: "Oh my god, why are you still home, you should have been gone so I could dance around in my underwear to music and look ridiculous, yet you're still stood here and WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?" Dear Rabbit AU

Characters: Lottie and Stiles

* * *

Okay. Music? Check. Stupid spider man underwear? Check. Stiles out of the house and on his way to work? Check. Operation underwear dancing is a go. You may actually be wondering what i'm talking about...well I had the sudden urge to dance around ridiculously in my underwear, unfortunately I couldn't do that while Stiles was there...it would be uncomfortable and I would probably cry from embarrassment. Which is why he was luckily gone and I could do as I pleased for the next few hours...okay hour because I had to get to work myself, but that is beside the point.

I wasn't much of a dancer and from looking at me as I danced to Bohemian Rhapsody you would definitely be able to tell. It was less dancing and more arms and legs being thrown about and getting hair thrown in your face. Hence why I danced in private and not public. But there was something undeniably relieving about letting go and throwing your head back...until you look up, however and find your boyfriend stood in the doorway in his uniform staring at you like you'd just killed a puppy.

"Oh my god! Stiles! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be gone! Stop staring at me! Stiles!" I felt like I might die. I had been with him for years...and yes he'd seen me in weirder situation, but this was something oddly private...and I didn't want him to think I was even odder than I already was...it was stupid. Some little insecurity from when we were teenagers, which we certainly weren't anymore. God, how long had it been since i'd been a new kid and stumbling about in a new country?

"I'm trying to figure out how i've never seen you dance around in your underwear...it's been years, Lottie..." He looked horrified at the thought that he'd not seen this before...but I was mostly glad that he hadn't. Especially when I was younger, 17 year old me would have cried if Stiles caught her dancing around her bedroom...and then she would have thrown something at him and then apologised.

"I am a ninja! Now please stop staring!" I probably looked quite tense my shoulders hunched, bright red in the face, and playing with the hem of Stiles' shirt that i'd thrown on before moving about that morning. Stiles, however, looked uncomfortably relaxed. Even in his uniform which sometimes seemed far too formal for Stiles to ever wear.

"Dude...i've see you naked, I doubt me staring at you in your underwear will make a difference"

"Stiles..." I sighed, getting ready to grab a sheet from the bed or a robe or something. It wasn't that I minded Stiles seeing my body half undressed...as he had said he'd seen me in less, it was just the whole dancing thing that had put me off..

"Fine..fine, I love you and i'm going to work, okay? Have fun with your 'dancing'" He smirked and I went to throw a pillow after him, it hitting him in the back of the head as he retreated laughing. I loved him, but he was and always will be an ass.


	16. Prompt: Suspicious Circumstances

**Prompt: Lottie's bday. Stiles doesn't speak her for all day because he's decorating Derek's loft and doing other stuff. Dori and Lydia kidnap Lottie and force her to buy a fancy dress for the night ;D**

**Characters: Lydia + Dori + Lottie**

* * *

"Guys! What are you doing?! Lydia I am not wearing that. I am not." The contraption she held up was obviously supposed to be a dress…but it wasn't anything I was used to. It had to cost more than my pay check from working down the Sheriff's station and it was exceedingly fancy, the type of fancy you'd wear to a fancy dinner or a dance, not an every day dress. It was shoved into my hands by the red head and I struggled to throw it back.

"Yes you are." Lydia pursed her lips and I could see Dori sniggering from her place leaning against a rail of clothing. Of all the places they had to take me on my Birthday it had to be the mall. I hadn't see Stiles all day and I hadn't even gotten a text about where he was, all I got was a 'he's busy' from Scott…which did not settle my nerves at all about where my boyfriend had gotten to. On my birthday of all days as well…I wasn't sure if I was angry or concerned or curious, maybe a mixture of all three.

"No." I crossed my arms, leaning back on my hip. She may have been just around an inch taller than me, and she may have had the whole 'do as I say or else' thing going on and yes she maybe one day end up as my Sister-in-law, but I was not wearing that _thing. _I'd probably trip and ruin it knowing my luck.

"Yes." We proceeded to glare at each other for what must have been a good ten minutes. Ten minutes of squinting eyes, folded arms, and pursed lips and probably enough attitude to implode the universe, it at least had the effect of drawing the eyes of those in the shop to us.

"Fine. But you owe me one. What even is this all for?" I snatched the piece of cloth from the outstretched had and made my way to the dressing rooms. As per usual it was a case of try before you buy…in the case getting out of all my clothing and putting on the contraption to show Dori and Lydia until they said yes.

"You'll see!" I wasn't sure, but it definitely felt like my friends and my sister were all scheming together, even Derek Mr. Grumpy-I-can't-smile had appeared almost in a good mood and way too talkative when I phoned him asking what in blazes was going on…Something was happening behind my back…_curious…_


	17. Prompt: No One Messes With Our Girls

**Prompted by Anon on tumblr: ****Imagine Lottie and the pack protecting Lydia and Dori from some stupid omophobic guy owo**

**Characters: Lottie + Dori + The Pack + Homophobic asshole. **

**Warning: Homophobia/slurs**

* * *

"Lesbos!" The call was loud. Brutal. It had me turning from where I was walking in front of our group of friends to look at which loudmouth at shouted the obscenity and at who.

A typical Jock figure stood off to the side of our group, all of whom had stopped walking, his eyes were pinned firmly on Dori and Lydia, narrowed into beady little slits that said more than words could. There was a lot of menace in those eyes, to say it pissed me off was an understatement.

"What did you just say to them?" I advanced on the boy with stronger strides than I had ever had in my life, he was a good foot taller than me and built like a brick wall...but it didn't matter. He'd just hollered at two people I cared about as if they were animals. I probably looked and sounded as angry as I was feeling, all tensed muscles, and the urge to lunge at the boy despite my smaller size.

"I said 'Lesbos' cause they are aren't they?" He sneered down at me and my heckles raised to the point that I wondered if I might look like a cat with it's back arched. I could hear the others walking nearer to us, some steps more hesitant than others. All we had wanted was to go out as a group and relax away from the supernatural bullshit that had been going on...everything was too good to be true I guess...

"Fuck off. You don't get to call them anything but their names, asshole." I felt like I was being laughed at by the boy. There was just something about the way he stood and looked at me that said he wasn't taking me seriously. That everything I was saying was laughable in his eyes and it made me angrier.

"Yeah? Well they don't have the right to go around flaunting themselves like that, it's a sin isn't it?" It was some extremist religious bullshit that a true Christian would tell you was a bunch of crap. It was the sort of crap you heard and thought 'wow, do you know how stupid you sound?'

"Hey, back off, alright? There's nothing wrong with them being together and i'd like it if you got out of my girlfriend's face." I felt Stiles wrap an arm around my waist and pull be back further from the Jock whose face I'd been right up in. There had been scant amounts of space between us and i'd only just noticed. The grip on my waist was tight and I could feel how tense Stiles was, he was expecting someone to throw a punch most likely.

"Why should I, huh?" He took another step forward and I could practically hear the growls from certain members from our group. This guy really didn't know when to stop and I wasn't sure if I was just angry or scared as well...I wasn't stupid I wouldn't get in a fight with someone who could lift me up and throw me like a rag doll...but that didn't mean he wouldn't start one.

"Cause I'll make you and so will he." Scott stepped forward in front of Stiles and I, matching they guy in posture, but still being smaller...until Isaac stepped in behind him leering over they guy in what i'm sure was an intimidating manner if you didn't know the softy of a boy. Both of them looked about ready to kick the crap out of the guy, until he stuttered out a rather painful apology and started stumbling backwards even falling over at one point.

"Are you two okay?" I turned out of the arm around me and looked at the two who'd been insulted in the first place. They had been stood a few feet behind us out of the way of the argument that had been brewing. I was glad enough for that.

"Yeah, we're fine...thanks..." Lydia offered me a slight half smile, her hand grasping Dori's as it had been as we were walking before this had all started. She looked genuinely thankful, not that i'd ever doubt it, but it was nice to know she wasn't going to yell at me for doing something she probably could have done on her own. God knows Lydia's got fire in her.

"Hey, no one messes with our girls" I winked at her reassuringly, she shook her head at me, while Dori began to open her mouth.

"Says the other girl!"

I felt a arm slide back across my waist, and a chin rest on my shoulder. "Nah, she's not 'our' girl, she's just mine" A sloppy kiss was placed against my cheek from a certain Sheriff's son and I wriggled out of his grip, giggling at the ticklish sensation on my skin.

"I think i'm going to be sick, go get a room!" Dori called, rolling her eyes and pulling Lydia after her as we all set off back down the street. Not even a homophobic asshole could apparently keep us down for long I realised as I swung my hand in Stiles'. Yeah, we were all good.


	18. Prompt: Chili

**Prompt by 10ks-chain on Tumblr: The Sheriff invites all of Stiles's friends to dinner. He serves chili.**

* * *

Dinner round the Stilinski household was pretty common place for me now. In fact it was a weekly occurrence that started because I decided the two members of the household actually needed to eat something proper for once, rather than a quick cup of noodles or a take-a-way. Slowly that had turned into the Sheriff actually cooking and then me being invited to dinners. What made this different from the usual fair was that it wasn't just me and the two Stilinski men eating some concoction made by John, but instead all my (and Stiles') friends were there.

When I say everyone I mean everyone; Scott, Dori, Lydia, Allison, even Danny who refused to admit they were friends at all. It really was rather cramped and squashed around the table. I was practically stuck to the sides of Stiles and Scott, by which I mean thighs were touching and so were shoulders. It was what I imagined being stuck in a small box would be like; cramped, warm, and with elbows knocking into things.

There was, however, something nice about being around a great deal of people that I cared about even if they teased me something terrible about a certain best friend of mine. My relationship (or friendship) with Stiles ha become increasingly complicated in the last few weeks/months. We'd gone from having a fairly simple friendship that revolved around pop culture references, food, and hugs and spiral led into a not quite friendship where I wasn't sure if I was just making everything up because I liked him. The 'date', the multiple times I'd found myself unable to even focus in some of my classes because he happened to be on my mind, and a tonne of other things was not necessarily taking over my life, but definitely in the back of my mind. I was used to crushes, what I wasn't used to was having them on my best friend who wasn't helping matters either.

It was a well know fact of life that our friends made up stupid little shipping names for us. Whether it was Starlotte or otherwise, but their particular favourite was Chile. Which made me think not only of the food, but also of the country and how ridiculous the 'couple' name was. Even more so when you got into the fact we weren't even together and I doubted we ever would be. I had a lot of doubts about a lot of things, but mostly they circled around the idea that Stiles probably, most likely, wouldn't ever nor could ever take a fancy to me. He'd been pining after Lydia for so long and she was so much…well…she was a lot more beautiful than I could ever get closed to, she was immeasurably smart, and she had a confidence I doubt anyone really could match. She was _The_ woman and I doubted I could compete or even come close to that.

So after explaining that you might understand why I wanted to slide under the table and hide as a bowl of what was most definitely chili was placed in front of me. I could see and most definitely feel the eyes of all 6 people on both me and Stiles. Dori looked like she might burst out laughing and the Sheriff looked far from innocent…there was just something that screamed that this was not an accident. And I found it to be the most awkward dinner time encounter of my life so far…even including the dinner with Allison's family. The jokes were astounding and I was pretty sure by the end of it, all the blood in my body had settled firmly in my cheeks and would refuse to go away. As I was saying my goodbyes neither Stiles nor I acknowledged the incident, we didn't speak an ounce about it…but part of me wished we had.


	19. Prompt Wisdom Teeth Removal

**Prompted by ****hellomssass**** on Tumblr****: Headcanon where Charlotte gets her wisdom teeth out or some other surgery that requires the loopy anesthesia and Stiles is rolling on the floor laughing because of the stuff she says 3**

* * *

He'd been waiting around in the dentist's waiting room for a good solid amount of time and he actually got incredibly bored before Lottie's dentist came out and told him she was done with having all her wisdom teeth taken out. He certainly didn't envy her in that moment.

"Hey..how we feeling?" He took her by the arm leading her out of the surgery room as she walked haphazardly out, almost as if she was drunk. It was amusing, but he winced at the obvious bruising to her face and bits of cotton wool in her mouth. It couldn't have been comfortable.

"Stiles! Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!" She chanted, clapping her hands and jumping like a five year old that had found it's favourite word as the two of them stood in front of dentist who was obviously enjoying her behaviour a little too much. _Maybe he's a sadist_. Stiles shrugged off that thought turning back to Lottie. She was adorable if a bit out of it. Or a lot out of it.

"That is my name…" He laughed at her as she spun around a little on the spot before stopping completely and leaning towards him, in a manner he'd go so far to say was an attempt at sultry…not a successful one though…

"Have I told you how unbelievably ridiculously attractive you are, you're incredibly wooable…" She giggled at him and he turned to the dentist who was watching them, a middle aged dark skinned man who'd lost all his hair.

"How much did you give her?" She was dazedly wandering around on the spot, randomly pointing at things and making loud noises. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not that she'd seemingly turned into a child…Charlotte was going to be a handful that much he knew.

"It should wear off in an hour or so, don't worry" The dentist dismissed his worries and Stiles turned back to his girlfriend who was poking a wall. He raised his brows and let out a deep sigh, now how difficult was she going to be?

"C'mon…lets get you out of here…" He motioned towards the door getting ready to walk towards it and out to the jeep when he heard the most childlike voice he'd ever been exposed to leave Lottie's lips.

"UP! UP!" He turned around to see her arms outstretched, hands grasping open and closed at the air signaling that he should carry her. The only thought that ran through his head was-

"Should have brought Scott…" He braced himself for what would probably the only reason he was grateful for having done Lacrosse for many years.

"Alright, lets try this…" He rubbed his hands together before picking her up, her legs wrapped maybe a little too tightly around his hips and her arms were practically suffocating him as he strangled out a ooph…

"Yay!"

"Alright…to the…bat mobile" He wasn't quite sure how he was going to deal with her for the next few hours, but at least he could tape it and say that it was a fun ride…even if carrying her wasn't as easy for him as it was for Scott or Isaac…what he'd give to be a little stronger.

By the time he'd gotten her to his house she'd tried to eat a pen, sat drawing lines across his arms and tried to straddle him while he was driving…he couldn't fault her for enthusiasm, but it wasn't particularly the time.

He'd left her alone for a maximum of five minutes to get her some orange juice only to come back to her trying to climb the wall…literally…she was hanging from the curtains and he was waiting for them to break. But the next words out of her mouth for an inexplicable reason had him rolling on the floor in fits of laughter with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm King Kong! Grrr!" He'd never laughed so much in his laugh and it was exacerbated by the fact she fell right off the curtains and onto the floor with a loud thud. He should have been more concerned, but she shot straight back up and jumped on him…yeah he wasn't sure how he was going to survive this…


	20. AU: Stormy Night

**Submitted by anon: 'I don't know who you are, how you got here or why you're stood on my porch in the rain but get the hell inside before you catch hypothermia!' - could you do a Dear Rabbit au with that? (Chile)**

* * *

It was really really cold out here. I wasn't entirely sure where I was or what was going on all I knew was that it was cold and it was incredibly wet and I'm pretty sure I was lost. I'd run out after a fight with my roommate which on second thought wasn't a good idea at all.

"Hey! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I looked up at the voice that yelled out, stood in the doorway of a house was young man, he came walking out the house in nothing but a shirt and some sweat pants and I wanted to tell him to get back inside before he got all wet and cold...

"No...I...no..." I didn't think I was hurt...I mean I was upset and I was cold, but I wasn't hurt. The man took me gently by the warm and started leading me towards the warm light coming from the house. His house I presumed.

"C'mon, lets get you inside before you catch hypothermia..." I let the young man guide me inside and out of the rain and cold and up a set of stairs, before watching him search about in a set of drawers.

He pulled out a bundle of clothing before ushering me towards a new room, a bathroom. "Have a warm shower and get dressed, if you need me i'll be downstairs..."

"Charlotte." I offered my name, shivering heavily as I held the clothes out and far enough away from me so that they wouldn't get damp as well. I couldn't help, but be amazed by the extraordinary kindness I was receiving.

"Stiles..." The stranger offered, it was calming to have a name even if my mother would be screaming about me entering a strangers home in the middle of the night...

"Thank you...for the help..." Stiles smiled at me from the doorway, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck carefully. "It's fine...I couldn't just leave you out there, it's the coldest night of the year!" I hadn't know that...the coldest night of the year? Really? What luck I seemed to have...

I watched him leaving before closing and locking the door. The warm shower was one of the best feelings i'd experienced in a long while, my limbs stopped shivering and the warmth returned to me. It felt amazing as did getting into a bunch of dry, soft clothes.

I padded my way down the stairs, peering around a corner to find Stiles sat on a kitchen table two mugs in front of him. Hearing my feet he turned to me smiling softly before pointing at a mug. "I made hot chocolate..."

I slid into the seat in front of him, grasping the hot mug between my hands "Thank you, you really didn't have to do all this..." The hot chocolate was delicious and spread warmth further throughout me. I was incredibly thankful for all the help Stiles had given me, a complete stranger.

"Why were you wandering about in a downpour?" I put down the mug...and turned my eyes to him, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"I had a...falling out with my roommate...she may have kicked me out for the evening..." The falling out had been over her bringing back multiple people to the room every night so she could get her rocks off. I'd told her I was fed up of being thrown out at odd hours and she'd literally thrown me out...it had been an uncomfortable experience to say the least.

"Christ...you need a new roommate!" He appeared horrified that she'd kicked me out on tonight of all nights and I had to agree with him. I couldn't have gotten a worse roommate if I tried!

"You're telling me..." I finished off the mug and rested my head against my hand tiredly. Stiles was, now that I looked at him, not only a kind man, but a somewhat attractive one...I felt like i'd seen him before and maybe I had in passing...

"Well I guess that's settled then, you're staying here tonight!"

"Oh no! I couldn't!" I had already taken more than enough from him, I could easily walk to a nearby motel and get a room for the night instead! I certainly didn't want to bother him!

"You can and you will, have you had any dinner tonight?"

"No..." I reluctantly answered, my eyes following him from my seat as he stood up from his place at the table and walked towards his fridge...this was too much honestly, he was way too kind and I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for bothering him so much!

"Dinner it is, sit tight..." He began grabbing all sorts of foods and putting them on the side. Nobody had cooked for me or gone through all this trouble since I started University some many years ago...I was hopelessly stuck between admiration and guilt.

"Really! You don't have to do this! Let me help!"

"Nope, you are going to sit there and get better from your little stroll into a storm." I disagreed that it was a storm it was anything, but...well I didn't think it was that bad at least. But Stiles seemed to completely disagree.

"Bu-" One look from him and I shut up...he very obviously wanted me to rest, not that I felt I needed to...after getting warm against I felt relatively fine. I felt horrible for taking up so much of his space and time...he really didn't need to do this...

Dinner despite feeling guilty was lovely and I soon found myself being tucked into a bed and told to rest...I had found myself comforted by his presence, despite all reservations...I quite liked it here.


	21. AU: Fake Couple

**AU: 'Okay okay okay I know we're just friends and I don't want anything to change that but I may have told my mom that we're dating so she would stop trying to set me up with people would you be up to going to my sister's wedding as my plus one so my mom won't know I lied?'**

**Written by siriuspiggyback the lovely Kate, who is the most amazing friend ever!**

* * *

"I need to ask you something," I blurted out, pausing the game Stiles and I had been playing. I had been attempting to broach the subject for the last hour or so, but the words kept sticking in my throat, my stomach rolling with anxiety.

"Oh no," Stiles muttered.

"Why 'oh no'?" I replied (no I wasn't stalling, shut up).

"Nothing good ever starts with 'I need to ask you something'," he declared.

"Well maybe this is the exception!"

"So it's a good thing?" he questioned, his voice full of skepticism.

"Well it's not exactly a good thing..." I said, already regretting every event of my life that has lead to this moment. I felt my cheeks flushing, as if they knew I was about to embarrass myself.

"Oh my god Lottie, would you just ask already? The suspense is killing me."

"Will you be my fake date to the wedding?" I asked, the words spilling out so fast that they ran together. I looked down at the controller in my hands, avoiding his eyes.

"Wh- wait, what?" Stiles squeaked.

"Please don't make me ask again," I begged. It had been humiliating enough to ask once.

"But...why?"

I sighed, looking up at my best friend. It was too late to turn back now. "I may have, um, told my mum that we're dating."

"But we're not!" Stiles yelped, flailing his arms in exasperation.

"I know that! We're just friends, and I'm not trying to change that," I explained quickly. "I'm fine with being single, but it seems my mum doesn't share that sentiment. She kept trying to set me up with all these guys, and you _know_ how I feel about blind dates. I figured if she thought I was dating someone, she'd quit. In my defence, it worked! But there were some, uh... unforeseen consequences. Apparently having a boyfriend means I'm expected to bring him to Dori's wedding."

"Oh of course, totally understandable. Who would have seen that coming?" Stiles said, voice tinged with sarcasm.

"Hey, don't get smart with me, mister!"

He ignored me, choosing instead to rant about the injustice of the situation. "So in summary, you want me to lie to your mum, and Norman, and everyone else, and pretend to be your boyfriend? You want me to act like we're a couple the whole evening?"

"That about sums it up," I said, heart sinking. I shouldn't have asked, it wasn't fair of me. Why did I lie to my mum in the first place? This whole situation was ridiculous. I would just have to explain to my mum the truth. Oh god, won't that be a fun conversation? I felt a strong urge to slam my head against the nearest hard surface.

"I'll do it," Stiles announced.

"What?" I must have misheard him. There's no way-

"I said I'll do it" he repeated.

"Oh my god, really?" I threw my arms around him, squeezing him tightly enough to break a rib or two. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!"

"You owe me so bad," he grumbled, but he wrapped his arms around me anyway.

* * *

The doorbell chimed. I skidded down the hallway, sliding slightly in my socks, and took a breath to compose myself before opening the door. It was the day of the wedding, and Stiles had come to pick me up as planned. Dori, mum and Norman were already at the church, but Dori had informed me that I wasn't needed until a little later, probably because Dori expected me to be more of a hindrance than a help to the process of getting ready. She had given me the whole morning to get more and more anxious. Strangely, I was feeling more nervous about the fake date with Stiles than the responsibility of being Dori's Maid of Honour, which was ridiculous - it was just Stiles.

I pulled the door open, and felt inexplicably surprised to see Stiles all dressed up in a nice shirt and trousers - sorry, _pants, _freaking Americans- a tie loose around his neck. I don't know why I hadn't expected it, considering we were attending a wedding. He looked good. Really good, actually. I felt suddenly underdressed in my jeans and t shirt.

"Hey!" I grinned. "You- uh, you look great." Oh great, now he's gonna think you're flirting. First you ask him on a fake date, then you tell him how hot he looks? Real smooth.

"Oh, thanks! You too!" he said, sounding as awkward as I felt.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. On the contrary, I was looking a mess; I was wearing no make up, my hair was still damp from my shower, and I was wearing some of my oldest, but most comfortable, clothes.

"Yeah! I mean, you always look good."

"Thanks," I said, looking down to hide my blush. "Let me grab some shoes and we can go." I pulled on my favourite converses, knowing that soon I would be subjected the torture of high heels, and followed Stiles to the jeep.

There was something comforting about being in the jeep. Maybe it was the reminder of how much time I've spent with Stiles - I knew every inch of the thing like the back of my hand. Maybe I just liked the familiar smell. Either way, the vehicle was full of memories of us. All of a sudden, I couldn't remember why I had felt so awkward around him.

"I can't believe Dori and Lydia are getting married," I mused.

"I know! It's crazy. Seems like just yesterday that you two were the new kids at school," Stiles grinned at me. "Back then, Lydia was still Miss Popularity, dating Jackson. Me and Scott were both total nerds. I had the biggest crush on Lydia, remember? So much has changed."

"Well not that much has changed; you're still a total nerd."

"Lottie, you wound me!" Stiles said, clutching at his heart dramatically.

"Hands on the wheel, Stillinski," I ordered. Stiles's driving always made me nervous.

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked.

We pulled up outside the church. It was an old, traditional sort of building. I'd been surprised at the choice of location when I had first seen it, but apparently it was what Lydia had always wanted, and Dori couldn't deny her fiancée a thing. I quickly spotted mum and Norman near the entrance to the church.

"Ready to be a couple?" I said. I was starting to feel queasy with nerves; I hated lying. Plus, I was beginning to doubt my mum would be convinced. She was too perceptive, and had a lot of practice at discerning truth from lies - she was a lawyer, after all.

Stiles nodded bracingly before jumping out the jeep, rushing around the front to get my door for me. I took the hand he offered as I dropped out from the vehicle. So far, so good.

Stiles placed a hand at the small of my back as we walked towards mum and Norman. I was surprised to find that the fake gestures of affection didn't feel awkward at all. In fact, it felt perfectly natural for Stiles to be acting this way.

"Hi," I greeted the two, trying to act casual. I was hoping that my mother would assume any nervousness was for the wedding and completely unrelated to the boy standing next to me.

"Hello! Nice to see you again, Stiles." Mum's voice was warm and kind, but there was something in her eyes that told me she was watching us carefully, analysing our every move.

"Nice to see you too," Stiles said politely. "Nice day for a wedding, huh?"

"Perfect June weather," Norman interjected with a smile.

There was a slight pause in conversation; it seemed the small talk had run out.

"So," my mother said, her voice suddenly all business, "Charlotte, your hair and make up are being done in five minutes. Your dress is in Dori's room. Do you want me to show you where to go?"

"Sure, just give us a second," I told her.

I led Stiles just out of hearing range, although I could still feel her eyes on us, and told him, "Okay, so I need to go get ready. I'll see you at the ceremony, yeah?"

"Yeah sure, see you later," he replied easily.

"Okay, but before I go... kiss me."

"What?" said Stiles.

"My mum's not convinced. Please just-"

My words were cut off when Stiles crashed his lips down on mine. Time seemed to hold still for a second, and there was just Stiles, his lips warm and soft and slightly clumsy, his hands cradling my face. And then my lungs were burning, and I realised I had forgotten to breathe, and pulled away slightly to drag some air into my lungs. Stiles was only inches from my face, his eyes holding mine, and I could see every detail with stunning clarity; each eyelash was a work of art. It seemed that my brain had stopped functioning because all I could think was: _nothing will ever feel as perfect as this. _

Suddenly Stiles stepped backward, away from me, his expression indecipherable. Confusion overwhelmed me. This was Stiles, my friend. Best friend, actually. That kiss wasn't real, we were just pretending, remember?

So why did it feel so real?

"See you later," I mumbled before darting away. I couldn't risk eye contact, sure that he would see my feelings written on my face. I silently followed my mum to a little room where Dori was getting ready. The room to the left of ours contained Lydia and Allison, who was Lydia's Maid of Honour. The couple had decided they didn't want to see each other before the wedding, which seemed a little ridiculous considering they had picked their dresses together.

I stepped into the room to find Dori having her make up done by a Lydia Martin Approved make up artist. Dori looked at me, eyes narrowing; she always had been able to read me too easily.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think... I think I'm in love with Stiles," I said.

"_Finally_," Dori sighed.

The ceremony was a blur of smiles and flowers and tears. It went without a hitch, which was to be expected considering it was organised by Lydia Martin. To everyone's amazement, Dori - Dori, who hadn't even teared up watching Titanic - started crying a little during the 'I Do's. Everyone remarked on how beautiful the couple looked. To me, beautiful seemed an understatement; they looked radiant, breathtaking, but most of all, happy.

I had successfully avoided looking at Stiles through the whole ceremony, but now we were at the reception, where we we seated together. All through the dinner we had remained silent, only glancing at each other when we were sure the other wasn't looking. The tension was palpable. My mother had thrown a few smug looks my way, and I was sure she knew it had all been a lie. As irritating as it was, I was careful not to rise to the bait - I refused to start an argument at my sisters wedding. Dori had also been watching me with a frustrated expression, to which I could only shrug in response.

The worst part was that, despite sitting only two feet away, I had no idea what he was thinking. His face appeared totally blank whenever I snuck a peek, which only made me more nervous. Could he tell that I liked the kiss? That I liked him as more than just friends? Was he disgusted by it?

Dori and Lydia had their first dance, swirling around the dance floor with grace. We applauded with everyone else. The music changed, and others took the the dance floor. Still, we sat, not talking. I felt like I was going slowly insane. My knee was bobbing up and down, my whole body buzzing with nervous energy. The air felt too warm, too humid. I played with the skirt of my dress, a delicate pink fabric. I felt like I had been sitting here for days. A new song started playing - it was a slow, soft tune.

"Wanna dance?" I looked up to find Stiles looking at me.

"What?" Why would he ask me to dance? I had thought he wouldn't even want to talk to me, let alone dance with me.

"I mean, you don't have to, I just thought-"

"Yes!" I interrupted. Realising I sounded strange, I cleared my throat before continuing, "Yes, I would love to dance with you."

"Oh. Okay," he said, sounding unsure, as if surprised I had agreed.

We both stood, and he led us toward the sea of couples. I let out a shaky breath. If he was willing to dance with me, he can't be too upset about the kiss, right? Maybe he hadn't even noticed how I'd looked at him. Maybe he had assumed I was acting, like he had been.

When we reached the dance floor, he stopped, turned to face me. I reached up to loop my arms over his shoulders, mimicking the girls around me. In turn, he carefully placed his hands at my waist, causing butterflies to assault my stomach. We started to turn to the music, slowly spinning in little circles. I was painfully aware of every inch of space between us.

"I think we need to talk about something," Stiles said.

_Oh no_, I thought to myself. This was it. I took a shaky breath before nodding for him to continue.

"I probably should have talked to you about this before. I guess I was hoping if I ignored the problem it would would go away, but that hasn't really worked, so I think we should we should just get it all out in the open," he said. The words sounded rehearsed. Shame flooded me; had I really been that obvious?

"Lottie," he murmured, ducking his head closer to mine. "I'm in love with you."

For the second time today, time stood still. I was frozen, a statue. I willed myself to _say something, anything!_

Stiles had stopped turning, hands dropping from my waist. He was still speaking, but the words were barely registering.

"... and I totally understand that you don't feel the same way, and I'm okay with just being friends! I promise nothing has to change, I just-"

This time it was his words being cut off, as I stood on my tiptoes in order to press my lips against his. For a second he was unresponsive, seemingly in shock, but then his lips were moving under mine, and is arms were wrapped around me, pulling me closer. The rest of the dancers, the music, everything just fell away, and it was just Stiles and me, together. _Finally_.


	22. AU: Why The Chloroform?

**Requested by anon on tumblr: "Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?"**

* * *

There was a lot of reasons that I was wondering the corridors of my university campus at 2 in the morning, many of which involved and inability to sleep and the need to find someone to do...that being said I hadn't expected to see anyone else, or not unless they were a slasher flick antagonist aiming to murder me.

So you can imagine my horror when I walk past the science labs to see a shadowy figure moving about. I stood still in corridor, in my pajamas contemplating what I should do. I hadn't even come to a decision when the figure turned on the lights obviously looking for something. I was rather relieved to see who it was...and it wasn't Jason from Friday 13th.

Opening up the lab door I called out to the figure, "Stiles...? What are you doing?" The boy turned around faster than you could say hail hydra and stared at me awkwardly for an extended period of time. Stiles wasn't in any of my lectures in fact he did a completely different course to me, but I knew him through friends and he was...odd...nice, but odd at times. Times like right now.

"...I needed chloroform..." He winced at his own words and I felt my brow furrow as I frowned at him holding a little bottle of liquid. Stiles wasn't dangerous...or at least as far as I was aware he wasn't, but there is always going to be sliver of doubt when someone tells you they were in the labs at 2 in the morning because they wanted chloroform of all chemicals...

"Oookay? Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 am?" I rubbed a hand underneath my glasses, I would have to thank Stiles for actually inducing sleep in me at least after this I might get a good few hours of sleep before my lecture on the Victorian underworld.

"_My roommate is the devil incarnate and won't let me sleep and all I want to do is go to bed but he won't shut up and I hate him and I want some peace and quiet and please don't tell anyone I was here because i'll get in trouble and i'm too young to die_!" Stiles spoke without taking even one breath and it was rather dazzling to be honest, but I managed to understand it well enough to know that he wasn't about to kill someone, but probably knock his roommate out cold...which wasn't any of my business nor was it my problem.

"Okay...I never saw any of this...at all...ever..." I sighed, shaking my head, waving my goodbyes over my shoulder as I walked back out the door intending to get to my bed.

"Thanks! You're the best, Lottie!" I looked back over my shoulder at him, nodding lightly at him, almost grateful i'd had the random encounter that night.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..."


	23. AU: Cupboard Hiding

**Requested by anon on tumblr: "I'm in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at and said "shh i'm hiding"**

* * *

Stiles Stilinski had only wanted to get some paint from the supply cupboard so he could continue with his final piece. He hadn't expected to find a very tiny person with dark brown hair, wide eyes, and a pair of rather large glasses to be squashed inside up against one of the corners between a box of sketchbooks and a shelf filled with inks.

He especially didn't expect the figure to blink up at him, put a finger to her lips and whisper "Shhh, i'm hiding..." in the most childlike yet serious tone he'd heard to date. He wasn't quite sure who she was...he'd seen her around, sometimes Lydia was with her or even Dori. He thought that they were related, but he couldn't be all too sure.

"Why?" He asked while reaching up for the pot of blue paint that he needed sat on the shelf, he tossed the pot from hand to had as he watched the girl. She looked rather surprised that he'd stuck around to be honest.

"Lydia said she was going to force me into a pair of heels to make me taller, but I don't want to fall, break my neck, and die...and Lydia is kind of scary..." Lottie didn't like it when Lydia tried to make her wear clothes or shoes that she wasn't used to. Not that that needed to be explained, the boy she knew of passingly thanks to her friends probably already guessed that. She had heard he was fairly smart after all...

"That sounds like Lydia...you going to be okay in here? In the dark? All by yourself?" Stiles wasn't sure, but it felt wrong to just leave her cowering behind some boxes, but then he couldn't exactly skip the rest of his lesson when he needed to get this painting done on a deadline.

"I've got fanfiction, so i'm okay." The dark haired girl waved her phone at him and he almost laughed, at least she wouldn't get bored and destroy the cupboard...not that he expected her to...she wasn't a dog or anything after all.

"Alright, well...it was...'nice' to meet you...?"

"Charlotte, it was nice meeting you Stiles..." He shook his head in mild disbelief as he left the little supply closet and returned to his classroom, of all the things that could have possibly happened when he went to fetch paint he hadn't imagines that it would be him running into a hiding hobbit in the closet.


	24. AU: In Passing

**Requested by anon on tumblr: "whenever you saw me you'd shout 'WHOOOOOOOOO' really loudly and then do finger guns at me before walking off to god knows where"**

* * *

There were some things that Lottie was consistently confused about on a daily basis and one of those things was Stiles Stilinski. Not the actual boy himself, but the fact that he would act rather peculiar whenever he saw her.

She always knew when he was around, usually because she'd hear a massive loud "WHOOOOOO" directed at her, and every time she turned to look? He'd be there pointing finger guns at her before striding off as if nothing had happened.

It was slowly getting normal, but it still baffled her and she was rather curious if she was being honest about why he did it...but she just noted it down as one of his peculiar quirks...or perhaps a weird mating ritual that she hadn't cottoned onto yet.


	25. AU: Haunted Museums

**AU: "We both work the late shift at this haunted museum"**

* * *

Having the late night shift for some people might very well have been a perfectly normal, perfectly enjoyable, non-traumatic experience. But for me?Well it was about as fun as being an extra on 'Saw' or being stuck in the pit with a Rancore. Why? Well I didn't work in some nice restaurant or late night fast food place. I didn't even work in a strip club for God's sake! I worked at Beacon Hills War Museum, which was exceedingly old, exceedingly creepy, and exceedingly haunted. It was founded in 1856 and housed any and all of the town's history...

The only bright spot to working at the bloody place late into the night was my co-worker. Stiles Stilinski. He was an odd, but likable sort of man; nerdy, cute, and with enough energy to cause my usually sleep deprived self to perk up. However, there was one thing we agreed wholeheartedly on, that not only was that the museum was haunted and evil, but that we hated being there at night.

Stiles stayed because of the money. He'd moved back to Beacon Hills after university and needed something to fund him. Me? I stayed because if I left him all alone i'd feel guilty, worry about him, and (don't tell him) would miss him immensely.

He wasn't my only friend in town after moving out here from England with my family, but I enjoyed his company...and his face. Not that he needed to know that little tidbit.

He made staying at that dreadful place almost worth it. I say almost because currently I was tightly gripping a torch as I meandered down a cold, dark hallway.

The shapes of statues and figures kept causing me to jump as my light bounced off them causing shapes to play with my mind. A particularly lifelike figure of General Luna O. Wolfmann looked for a second like some sort of serial Killer with its snarling teeth. Causing me to gulp heavily and close my eyes tight. Why had I chosen to work here? I was the biggest scaredy cat in the entirety of Beacon Hills. There were two year olds braver than me.

"RAWR!" A loud yell and the jumping out of a large shadowy figure caused me to scream at a pitch only dogs could hear.

"Ahh!" I stumbled backwards, tripping over my own feet until I fell hard onto my backside against the harsh stone floor letting out an ooph as I went tumbling down.

"Oh my god-" the figure revealed itself; a pair of honey coloured eyes stared down at me amused. "That was the best scream ever, Lottie!"

"Ugh..I hate you, idiot" I grabbed the large hand offered to me, allowing him to haul me to my feet. He as such a moron. Of all the times he had to be an ass it had to be in the middle of the night when I was already so scared there was no blue left in my jeans.

"No you don't!" He was teasing me; singing out the words with a small half smile on his face. I frowned and crossed my arms leaning on one hip allowing the silence to take over.

"Don't be like that...i'm, uh, sorry for, um, scaring you like..." I continued to ignore him, looking anywhere but at him, the ground, the walls, the ceiling, eve the creepy ass statues.

"Come on, Lottie, talk to me" Once again my silence continued, until two arms twisted around my waist and lifted me up into the air. I panicked grabbing a hold of Stiles all the while yelling at him to let me go.

"Put me down!" There was something unnerving about being lifted off the ground suddenly, and I felt very much relieved when he set me back down onto my feet.

"Ha! Got you to talk"

"Nerd..." I picked my torch up off the floor where it had fallen and kept walking...this was going to be a long night, I could already tell...


End file.
